Pokemon Adventure!
by FantasyEater
Summary: Join Pokemon Trainers Red and Leaf as they chase there dreams in what will be the biggest adventure of a lifetime.
1. Coming Home

**This is my very first story so I hope you guys can give me much needed tips on how to improve the writing. I know the summary isn't very good so I am gonna try to explain it better here. The story point of view will be from Red and Leaf. The story at first will be loosely based adventures on Red and his friends but I hope to slowly tight it up into a much larger picture toward the end.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving at out destination Pallet Town in 3 minutes. Thank you for choosing Region Transportation."

The girl in the white hat stood up excited that the boat ride was finally coming to an end. While the sailing had been relaxing she was eager to return to the small town she had not seen in years.

The brown-haired girl stood at the point of the boat. "I told you I would come back!"

To her side stood a small green plant Pokemon. The girl leaned down to her Pokemon and gave it a large smile.

"I can't wait until you meet everybody, I can wait to see the look on their faces."

The Pokemon threw up its paw in agreement. "Bulba!"

The boat slowly docked into Pallet Town the girl and her Bulbasaur jumped onto land.

"Ok Bulbasaur who do you want to visit first?"

The leaf Pokemon looked at her quizzically.

The girl put her hands to her hips. "I guess your right. I should decide, It only makes sense considering you've never been here."

"I know! Lets go visit Red. He is the coolest person ever, not to mention his sense of humor."

Picking her bulbasaur up she made her way down the stone path towards the small town. She could hear the sound of children playing in the distance and she smiled remembering how she and her friend Red and Blue used to play together. Its was true their names where strange as most names that came from Pallet, although it was there very names that had brought them together. The days they rode their bikes to the small lake so they could skip rocks or the times they would play in the tall grass in hopes of seeing a pokemon replayed in her memory. Those days had been one of the best moments she ever lived. Was it really possible that 7 years had passed since she left Kanto.

"Bulba" Not realizing she had come to a complete stop her Bulbasaur was trying to get her attention with a worried expression.

She gave him a little squeeze. "Sorry, just re-living old memories."

Having gotten herself even more exited about her visit she picked up her pace until she arrived to a small house. She looked at the mailbox still bright red like it was when she left, the name Ketchum written on its side. She ran towards the door and pushed the bell. Excited she impatiently waited for someone to come to the door. The door slowly opened at a beautiful women with brown hair opened the door.

"Its me!"

The woman looked at her confused "Do I know you?"

It dawned on her that after 7 years she might not be recognizable.

Taking a bow she spoke. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum I should have realized you might not recognize me. Let me introduce myself, I'm Leaf Green."

The woman put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my, Leaf is that really you?"

"Yay so you remember me."

The woman smiled at her. "How could I forget someone who was cute as a button."

The woman then patted the bulbasaurs head. "Although who is this little guy."

"This is my pokemon and long time friend Bulbasaur."

"Bulba."

The woman smiled one of her brilliant smiles. "How have you been Leaf?"

"Well so much has happened but overall I'm fine."

Mrs. Ketchum waved her in. "How rude of me, come on in I was just boiling tea."

"I couldn't impose."

"No I insist. So tell me how have your parents been."

"Well they've been doing fine, how about you and Mr. Ketchum."

A slight frown appeared on the woman's face. "I'm afraid it's just me now."

Immediately Leaf felt terrible for even mentioning him. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-"

Ms. Ketchum smiled. "No its fine you didn't know"

Pouring the tea into the cup Ms. Ketchum sat down. "So tell me Leaf what brings you back to Kanto?"

Leaf took a sip from the tea. "Well recently I became a pokemon trainer, and I was traveling when I decided to visit Kanto to see how everyone was."

"A pokemon trainer how exciting, that's exactly what Red wants to be."

Hearing his name Leaf sat up. "How has Red been? Is he around?"

Ms. Ketchum chuckled. "How silly of me of course you want to spend time with Red and not me."

"No that's not true!"

"I know its nothing personal, but he was your childhood friend so it only makes sense you want to see him. He should be at Professors Oaks lab like he is everyday, I told you all he ever does is think about pokemon. He just left a while ago you should go see him."

Taking another sip of the tea she stood up. "Thank you for the tea."

Once again she smiled like she always did. "Anytime dear."

"Common Bulby." Bulbasaur jumped into Leaf arms eager to go outside.

Giving one last wave she made her way to Professor Oaks lab.

"Hey maybe we will run into Blue. He's lots of fun."

Due to the small size of the town she quickly arrived to Professor Oaks lab. She looked at the building and like the town nothing had changed, it was as if the town had not changed at all over the 7 years. The next to the building sat a wooden sign, "_Oak Pokémon Research Lab"_

As Leaf entered a boy with black hair wearing a red and white cap walked out. As she held the door for him she watched looked at him curiously. If it had been anyone else she wouldn't have thought twice but the boy had blood-red eyes that drew her attention to him. She tried to figure out who the boy could be unable to recognize him she watched him walk away.

"Professor Oak?"

The Professor made a 360 to the sound of her voice. "Yes?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not at all I'm just waiting for my assistant. What do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if Red was here?"

"Red, how do you know him?"

"Oops I keep forgetting its been a while. I'm Leaf Green I used to live here 7 years ago."

The Professor put on his glasses. "I can't believe it, Leaf Green? You've grown up, you youngster are starting to make me feel old."

The professor walked towards her. "Looks like you have yourself a Bulbasaur now."

Proudly she held her Bubasaur up to Professor Oak. "Yup he and I have set out to become a Pokemon Trainer."

The professor looked at her eagerly. "If you don't mind I would like to talk to you. As you might remember I tend to concentrate my research on human and pokemon relationships and there's no better relationship to research than that of a pokemon and their trainer."

Setting her Bulbasaur down she patted its head. "Go explore. Just don't touch anything you're not supposed to ok."

The professor watched the interaction carefully. "Very interesting the relationship you have with your Bulbasaur."

"Really?"

"Well this is only from a glance but you seemed to communicate very well with the Bulbasaur."

"So I was told I could find Red here."

Moving to his desk he began to type on his computer. "Ah yes back to the original topic. You just missed Red but he shouldn't take to long to return, he went to find my assistance she should be picking a pokemon up at the docks."

Just as he finished his sentence a woman and the boy from before walked in with a cage. Screams could be heard from inside as something violently thrashed inside the cage which could be seen as the woman and boy struggled to keep the cage steady.

Setting it down on the desk Professor Oak put his hand to his hair. "My word."

"Sounds like he doesn't like being in there, maybe you should let him out."

Putting on rubber gloves the professor took out a needle. "I don't want to do this little guy but unless you calm down I'm gonna half to sedate you."

When it did not show signs of calming down Professor Oak quickly injected it and gently took it out of the cage setting in down on the table.

"So whats the story with this little guy?"

With sad eyes he removed his glasses and began to rub his eyes. "Well he was sent to me in hopes that I might be able to help him calm down."

"What do you mean?"

Sitting down the Proffesor began to examine the Pikachu in order to ensure it was healthy. "As you might know Pikachus are very passive creatures, not only that but Pikachus seem to have excellent relationships with humans. Although this one here attacks every single human it sees and is even aggressive against pokemon."

Leaf looked at the now calm Pikachu amazed that only a while ago this was the very same pokemon that was violently thrashing inside the cage.

"Do you know why hes so violent."

"Well as far as I know this Pikachu was found after it attacked numerous travelers. As you know wild Pikachus travel in groups but it seemed that none were found in the area but there were clear signs that there used to be a large number of them there. They sent him to me in hopes I might be able to figure out why this one suffers from such an aggressive nature."

The woman who had brought in the cage walked in. "Professor Oak you have a call."

Picking up his glasses Professor Oak began to make his way out of the lab. "Excuse me for a moment."

The woman made her way back to work as Leaf looked at the sleeping Pikachu with compassionate eyes. "Poor little guy. Don't worry we will do our best to help you."

Forgetting that the boy was still there she was startled when he suddenly appeared next to. "Yikes! You scared the living daylights out of me."

The boy just stared at her blinking every so often. "I guess I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Leaf Green I am here looking for a friend."

As if confused the boy looked at her quizzically. "I'm Red Ketchum."


	2. Who he has become

"I guess I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Leaf Green I am here looking for a friend." Red stood there blinking unsure of what to say to the girl.

Although he couldn't just stand there like a fool without answering. His brain began to hurt from the stress of trying to say something, slowly he tilted his head in confusion from his own thoughts.

Slowly he spit out three words. "I'm Red Ketchum."

The girl put her hand to her mouth as she gasped, although her shock soon changed into confusion. "That can't be right! Who are you really!?"

Red blankly stared at her unsure of how to respond. Leaf crossed her arms in an attempt to be intimidating just like she did when she was a child which in turn made him smile.

Again she repeated the process from years ago as she uncrossed her arms and put her fist to her hip. "Whats so funny!?"

Red raised his hand to his head under the stress of trying to carry out a proper conversation with another human being. It wasn't a matter that he could not physically speak but after all his years of not actually 'talking' it was as if he had lost the ability to properly hold a conversation. Although he knew he couldn't just let things continue on like this. The girl intently studied him waiting for responses to the questions he might never answer.

The girl now growing impatient began to tap her foot. "I'm waiting for you to tell me who you are, can't you speak?"

Red fumbled for words. "I'm Red."

In annoyance Leaf threw her hands up into the air. "No my friend Red had brown hair and BROWN eyes yours are BLOOD-RED"

In that moment Professor Oak entered the room again. "Sorry for the interruption that was my Grandson Blue."

At the sound of his name Leaf eyes brightened up much to Red's grief that his friend was not able to recognize him.

"Blue! Where is he!?"

"I see Red wasn't the only one you wanted to see but I'm afraid you wont be able to talk to Blue considering he isn't even in this Region. Off chasing his dreams as a Pokemon Trainer. He's just like his father."

With a sad look Leaf exhaled. "That's too bad I can't see Blue."

Red just watched as both just conversed back and forth unsure of whether he should intervene. "So have you and Red reconnected any."

"Yah about that, I'm a little confused here. He keeps telling me that he is Red."

Professor Oak raised an eyebrow, "But he is Red."

"That doesn't make any sense he doesn't look like him at all. The Red Ketchum I knew had brown hair and eyes-"

Red spoke as if his sentence was in pieces. "Please help explain." It was with that Professor Oak placed together why Leaf was so confused. "That's right you left before it happened."

Leaf in frustration began to pace back and forth. "Before what happened!Can someone make sense?!"

Professor Oak made his way to Red, "Go take her to your mother it's not my place to explain." Red pointed to the Pikachu wanting to be here when it awoke.

"Don't worry I'll give you a call when it wakes up."

With a nod he waved Leaf over to follow him home.

* * *

Once again Leaf was at the Ketchum home confused out of her mind about why she was even back here. Like deja vu a cup of tea sat on the table for her to drink. The difference this time was a boy who claimed to be Red but did not look or act like Red sat in the living room with her Bulbasaur.

"Ms. Ketchum... thank you for all the tea but could you explain to me whats going on?" Ms. Ketchum sat with her cup in hand staring into it as if she was trying to see something inside the cup.

"I guess I should have told you what happened before I sent you to Red. Everybody is just so used to how he is that I didn't even consider that you wouldn't know him anymore."

Ms. Ketchum closed her eyes and with a inhale she spoke, "Leaf my dear bare with me as I try to tell you the story, it's not easy for me."

Concerned Leaf nodded, "If you don't want to you don't have to."

Ms. Ketchum shook her head. "No I have to do this." With a large exhale she composed herself again.

"It happened a week after you and your family had left Kanto. When Red's father passed away he was left shook up, I'm not sure whether it was that it happened or how it happened but one or the other changed him, maybe it was even a portion of both. A week after you left there was a horrible accident in my husband's company, nobody knows how but it blew up. Everybody who worked there died..."

Horrified Leaf remained silent not sure what she could say. "Although that wasn't the worst of it. That day was also Red's birthday so as promised Ken took him to go chose a Pokemon he could have at Rocket Inc. I was told that he was found in a Pokemon Pod and while he had survived death the blast had left him blind. Although using Pokemon DNA they were able to bring his sight back, at the cost of his hair and eye color; and just like how Red appearance changed so did he.

The woman sounded distant as if she was living the very memory she spoke. "The loud,energetic, and happy child vanished. Red closed himself off to everybody, he just wouldn't speak. At first I thought it would pass but it never did, it was as if Red had turned himself off. After months I took him to doctors to see if someone could help him, none of them could get him to speak. They gave him hundreds of test but all results said he was fine. After sometime I gave up doctors and did my best, I spoke to him and he would give me a nod or a shrug in response. Then one day I found him surrounded by forest Pokemon, he was speaking to them almost as if he could understand them. When I tried to talk to him he would say nothing, so I let him go everyday to talk to the Pokemon. After some time Red spoke, it wasn't even a sentence."

A small laugh escaped her lips. "Hungry...I asked if he needed anything and he said hungry."

"Days would pass before he would say anything again but eventually Red would say a things here and there. Even now days can go by without him uttering a word, but look at him..."

Leaf turned to Red who was contently talking to Bulbasaur, the leaf Pokemon would respond as if holding a conversation with him.

An unnoticed tear rolled down Ms. Ketchum's cheek. "There he is talking to a Pokemon, his voice so clear, without a care in the world. As if nothing had changed."

* * *

**If you haven't left the story or decided that it's a waste of your time then I thank you. I know the plot might feel a bit dragged so far but hopefully in chapter 3 I can start making things more interesting. If I made any errors please message me and I'll attempt to fix it as soon as I can. As for the story I hope I can make it a little more interesting for the you readers.**


	3. Shocked!

**In case of confusion,the Italics parts is Red thoughts inside his own head. I'm doing this because if you haven't noticed I'm trying to make Red suffer of extreme social anxiety which is my fancy way of saying he can't talk. Considering that he does not talk in the game I wanted to do something similar. Although if you find this annoying don't worry because eventually his issues will be resolved. **

* * *

It wasn't long after that Professor Oak had called them back due to the waking Pikachu. The Pikachu was inside a small room where Professor Oak was analyzing it from the other side.

"Why do you have him locked up in a separate room?" Leaf said making her way towards the small rooms door.

"For are own safety. As I told you the Pikachu is of violent nature and has attacked people before."

Red made his way to the room and stared thought the glass as the Pikachu sat silently in the corner as if waiting for something.

Leaf stood next to him. "So how are you supposed to figure out why he's so violent?"

Making his way to a closet Professor Oak pulled out a rubber suit. "Well that's where Red comes in. Due to Red's ability to interact with Pokemon at such high levels he will go in with this protective wear. You and I will study the Pikachu's behavior from the other side, after that I will try to analyze the research as much as I can. Hopefully that might give some insight to its behavior and from there we can attempt to help it."

Handing the bright red-orange suit to Red he quickly put it on and made his way to the door.

Leaf raised her hand in a salute. "Good luck in their spaceman." Looking at himself Red chuckled inwardly at her joke.

As he entered the room Red slowly made his way to the Pikachu. As he took a step forward a faint sound could be heard from the dark corner. Taking another step lightning from the Pikachu's cheeks flashed illuminating the entire Pikachu and it was in that moment that Red wished he had asked if indeed the suit did work.

Softly he spoke. "Calm down little guy."

"Pikaaaa" Taking a gulp Red continued forward.

"I just want to talk."

In that moment a bolt of electricity shot out of the Pikachu illuminating the entire room. Leaf scream could be heard from outside as the electricity safely surrounded him. Although while the suit had protected him he tensed up anyway as if he had been hurt.

Slowly he opened his eyes and gave the thumbs up to signify he was ok.

"Yikes. So you don't want me to talk, there are more subtle ways to tell me." As he took another step forward the Pikachu looked at him in confusion then let out an electrical shock again, "CHUUUUU." When it had ended Red began to walk forward again much to the Pikachus realization that his attack was not having effect. It turned to look at the window at Leaf and Professor Oak and then returned it gaze at Red. Taking two steps back it suddenly charged forward with immense speed with its mouth open it took a bite into the suit. In surprise Red fell back as the Pikachu began to rip off the suit in pieces with a series of attacks.

Professor Oak dropped his clipboard. "I can't believe it! Its figured out that the suit is protecting Red. We have to get Red out of there before it uses Quick to completely destroy the suit and leave Red exposed."

In panic Leaf ran towards the door and tried to pull down the handled.

"Professor Oak the door isn't opening."

Oaks eyes opened in alarm. "The Electric Shock must have magnetized the lock!"

"Then how are we supposed to get him out of there!"

"I'll go find the Blacksmith you stay here and make sure he doesn't die."

As Professor Oak ran out Leaf screamed at him. "How do I keep him alive!"

Red removed the helmet he was wearing as it was the only thing that the Pikachu had not torn or ripped off. Suddenly Leaf voice sounded thought the room,  
"Red we can't get the door open we are doing everything we can but just try to stay alive until we get help."

Red swallowed not knowing how in the world would he be able to avoid a violent Pikachu who was bent on killing. Following instinct Red quickly backed away from the Pikachu until he hit the wall. "Nobody has to get hurt here. We can do anything you want,we can talk-" in that instant it released a lightning from its cheeks that Red only barely side-step.

"I forgot you don't want to talk. Ok how about you just listen." Slowly the Pikachu began to push him into a corner.

"I don't know why you're so violent. You don't like Pokemon or people I just want to know why?"

Red wasn't sure if it was listening but he continue to talk anyway as he was pushed into the corner little by little.

"Wild Pikachu travel in packs but your alone. They aren't territorial but you guarded that spot like it was the only thing in the world."

"Pika! Chuuuuu" In that moment Lightning erupted next to him as if warning him to stop talking.

Although that only made Red speed up. "What happened to your pack? Did you leave them or did something happen to them."

Erratic now the Pikachu released a bolt of lightning that Red anticipated allowing him to only just leap over the Pikachu. Not sticking the landing he toppled over in a barrel roll until he slammed into the wall.

With his ankle twisted he wasn't able to do anything but lay there an continue talking. "It doesn't matter what happened because you lost something, something that you can't bring back." Suddenly the was no sound around him and his body began to pulse as electricity coursed thought his body.

"Yaaahhhhh." With shallows breath Red continued. "Whatever you lost was important, it changed you into what you are." Again he screamed as electricity pulsed thought his body. "Yaaahhhhh!" Amazed that he was still alive Red began to pour his heart out believing that at any moment another shock would kill him.

"At first everybody understood and they tried to sympathize with you but time went on and then they wanted you to get over it but you can't how could you. Because what happened changed you and nobody can truly understand how it changed you. But it doesn't matter because you don't want to understand you just want them to accept you! I know how that feels because it happened to me!" With that Red curled himself waiting but nothing came.

Red slowly lifted up his head. Sitting in front of him sat the Pikachu in tears, cautiously he began to drag himself towards the Pikachu.

Weakly Red pulled the Pikachu towards him. "I'm sorry it hurts. But nobody wants to hurt you, some people actually want to be friends. Maybe I could be yours."

His vision now blurring Red slowly embraced the Pikachu glad that he was finally able to calm it down. Then right before everything blacked out he heard the sound of a click and then voices that slowly faded into nothing.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

Leaf slowly rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Come in."

The door creaked open slightly and Ms. Ketchum stuck her head inside. "Dear it's almost time to go."

"I'll be out in a second Ms. Ketchum."

Slowly Leaf stood up. Putting on her hat and picking up her Poke balls Leaf made her way outside. While she hadn't intended on staying in the Kanto Region all day the events of yesterday had destroyed any plans she had of leaving. After they had been able to free Red from the trapped room he had been taken to Pewter City Hospital. They had spent most of the day waiting for the results on Red and after hours they had manage to stabilize him. After that they were told to come back tomorrow as they weren't allowed to see him. Not wanting to leave the city due to Red they had decided to stay in a hotel for the night.

As they walked to Pewter City Hospital the events of yesterday played in her head. Her visit to Kanto hadn't been like anything she ever expected. The plan was for her to arrive at Kanto, visit her friend Red and Blue as they talked about old-times. They would talk about what was in store for them, then hopefully if they still wanted to be Pokemon Trainers she would ask them to come with her. How could she have anticipated that this was how things were going to play-out.

Entering the hospital they made their way to Room 107. On the bed sat Red calmly watching television, turning his head to the open door he immediately turned of the TV as Ms. Ketchum embraced him. Leaf and Professor Oak awkwardly stood to the side as Ms. Ketchum looked over her son.

"Are you feeling Ok? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

Red remained motionless for a while until finally he spoke. "I'm fine mother don't worry. Although I could eat."

A fond smile appeared on her face as she moved Red hair out of his face. "I'll go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat."

Getting up she left the room leaving Leaf and Professor Oak. "I'm so glad your ok my boy. I'm so sorry that you were hurt, I feel responsible for everything. Is there anything I can do for you."

"Pikachu?"

Professor Oak chuckled, "It's just like you. Here you are hurt but the first thing you ask is about the Pikachu. I don't know what you did Red but somehow you were able to stop the Pikachu without physically harming it. Not only that but the Pikachu is now responding positively in every way possible. Red your really something else."

Leaf smiled at Red who only shrugged shoulders at Professor Oak compliment.

"You really are something else Red." she said in a whisper.

Clasping his hands Professor Oak made his way to the door. "I would love to stay but I'm afraid I have to get back to work. Tell your mother I said goodbye will you."

With that he left leaving Leaf alone in the same room with Red.

* * *

Red sat silently staring blankly at Leaf. He could tell that she was uncomfortable by his silence. He didn't blame her it wasn't something most could get used to, he knew that if he had to deal with himself he would go crazy. Although it wasn't like he didn't want to talk, in fact he struggled everyday trying to actually strike meaningful conversations. Everything made sense inside his head, but every time he tried to talk to people all the words in his head would rearrange themselves in the wrong order.

Leaf looked at floor making small circles with her foot. "So its been a while."

Red stared at her blankly. "Well I know its been a day technically but I haven't really gotten a chance to catch up with you."

Again the room fell silent as neither one said anything.

"So I guess things have changed since I left."

Red simply nodded. "I... I heard what you.. said inside the room, you know about how your just like the Pikachu.

Red stared at Leaf who looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite place.

"Never said"

He could see Leaf face fill with confusion to his statement.

_Get a hold of yourself Red, common just finish the sentence._

Almost like gibberish he spit it out. "Never said it aloud."

Suddenly to his surprise Leaf had him wrapped tightly in a hug. _Whats happening?! Is she hugging me? What do you do. I am not prepared for_ this!

"Leaf..."

Letting go Leaf attempted to compose herself.

"I apologize for-"

"Don't."

Smiling Leaf seated herself down next to Red.

"So do you still plan to become a Pokemon Trainer?"

Red eagerly nodded.

"Awesome. We can become trainers, it's actually why I came here. I need to fight the Pewter City Gym Leader so I can get a badge, I've actually already gotten my first badge you want to see?"

Red eagerly sat up exited to see his first badge. He had wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer all his life and while he had spent years reading about badges in books he had never actually gotten to see one. Leaf dug into her purse and pulled a small pink badge in the shape of a heart, the badge shined from the light in the room.

"It's the Soul Badge from Fuchsia City. I won it using my trusty Bulbasaur before I came to Pallet Town. Its my first badge, 7 more and I get to fight the Elite Four and become the Pokemon Champion of the Kanto Region.

Looking at it thoughtfully she proceeded to return it to her purse. "That is unless somebody beats me to it, although it's not gonna be easy considering that its been 10 years and nobody has actually managed to defeat the Elite Four."

_That was painfully true. While facing the elite four was frightening, even more it gave him a sense of excitement that he never felt before._

"Actually there's a Gym here in Pewter City. The Leader name is Brock, they say that he fights with ground and rock Pokemon and like his Pokemon he is as hard as stone. He's definitely gonna be a tough opponent but I'm sure that my Pokemon can handle anything."

Red smiled. _She is really aiming high. She has that passion that I used to have when I was a kid, what happened to it?_

Leaf's loud nature died down. She lowered her head nervously and began to make small circles on the bed.

"Red, actually... I was hoping... you know after you get better and can leave the hospital... you could maybe go with me and support me in my battle."

_What?! She wants you for support? She knows how broken you are now but she still wants you there? Say yes! Do it Red say you will go with her."_

While he was breaking down mentally his voice didn't give away anything. "I would love to go."

_You could not have been any smoother!_

Smiling Leaf jumped to her feet and again hugged Red, "I am so glad that you said yes."

_Hugging me again. I must have hit my head or something because there is no way this is happening._

In that moment Ms. Ketchum walked in with a tray of food.

"You kids getting along?"

Leaf who was still hugging Red let go of him. As her cheeks turned deep red she tried to cover her face in hopes that Red wouldn't notice.

* * *

To everybody's amazement Red's condition improved dramatically, even the Doctor's were baffled by his condition sudden improvement. So it was not long before Red was able to leave the hospital and he and she left towards Pewter Gym. Ms. Ketchum was surprisingly very lenient letting Red come along with her much to Leaf's surprise. But that's how things went and soon they were making their way to the Pewter Gym, and unfortunately her nerves were beginning to fall apart the closer they made their way to the Gym.

"Leaf get a hold of yourself! You need to swallow that part of you that say's run away! You can do it, your Leaf Green!"

Turning toward the sound of chuckling she gave a nasty look. "What's so funny! I'm trying to get over my nerves."

"Third-person."

"My talking in third-person is not hilarious! I thought you were coming along for support."

Moving his hand to his head he saluted Leaf comically.

"For somebody who doesn't talk often you sure like to make jokes." Red simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It's amazing thought. Even after all these years your sense of humor still hasn't changed. Its amazing I spend time with you and your different, but at the same time you haven't changed a bit. I like it." She peered into his the blood-red eyes trying to read what Red was thinking, trying to see if she would entice an emotion inside of him.

After half a second Red simply smiled.

"Here"

Leaf looked at him puzzled. "What?"

Lifting his hand he pointed at something. Making a 360 she turned to see what he was looking at, there in front of her stood the Pewter Gym.

"I can't believe I'm here."

Securing her Pokeballs she steadied her breathing.

"Leaf compose yourself. It's time to prove you can be the Pokemon Champion."

* * *

**I actually had no intention of going this direction with the story but the writing took over so I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I added a little excitement to the story, tell me what you think so far.**


	4. The will to fight

Even thought from the outside the building looked normal on the inside it was another story entirely. The inside of Pewter Gym was covered in stones. In fact it was completely made of stone, it was difficult to believe that only seconds ago they had indeed entered a building and not a cave of sorts. Stone bolder's were placed thought the entire room, to the sides of the Gym boulders where placed creating a wall. The stones had cracks and some even looked if they had been scorched, clear signs that great battles had taken place here. With Red not far behind she made her way forward until a voice suddenly spoke.

"Stop."

Leaf immediately halted to her feet. Turning to the voice she was surprised to see suddenly at the end of the gym where the largest of stones towered over everything else sat a man of dark complexion, and brown hair. He wore a Black and Orange vest with army green pants, his eyes appeared closed and his body remained motionless. Sitting with his legs crossed with not so much as a sound Leaf would have believed he was stone architecture for the gym, but the voice that had come from him told her otherwise.

Standing her ground she pointed to the man. "Are you Brock Leader of the Pewter Gym."

The man motionless only moved his lips. "Yes it is I."

Leaf smirked. "Then you were just the person I was looking for. Brock "The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer" I Leaf Green challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

"A declaration fit for battle." Standing up Brock suddenly pointed to the sky.

Suddenly all the lights dimmed except for one that pointed to Brock. "Here you are challenging Brock, Pewters Gym's Gym Lead where my rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock type! Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best!"

Leaf just stared at him. "Kinda corny aren't you."

Brock fell to his face. "What how dare you!? You know what forget it, you wouldn't understand true inspiration if it hit you in the face."

"What are you trying to say you dim-witted man."

"I am wounded by such beauty. You want a Pokémon Battle, Ill show you why I am known as the Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer."

"Good your mouth was beginning to get on my nerves"

"The rules are simple. We each get to choose two Pokémon, if both Pokémon are defeated the opponent is victorious. There are no boundary in the Gym except for the building itself. Any questions?"

Leaf only shook her head.

"Good then lets Battle!"

Grabbing a Pokémon Brock screamed as he threw it. "Geodude I chose you!"

"Geodude" A small Pokémon that appeared like a rock with arms stood in the field.

Leaf did the same. "Bulbasaur I chose you!"

Leaf knew she had the advantage, because while stone Pokémon were formidable opponents she also knew they suffered from a Leaf and Water weakness much to Leaf's luck as she only possessed Leaf Pokémon.

"Let the match begin."

Not wasting a second Leaf went into action. "Bulbasaur use tackle."

Charging at the Geodude it tackled it at full force much to Leaf's dismay when Geodude manage to stop the tackle with brute force and pile drive Bulbasaur.

"You gonna have to do better than that. With Harden my Geodude is like a stone wall."

Leaf called Bulbasaur back to keep him away from Geodudes are length which quickly became a mistake.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!"

The stone Pokémon repeated "Geodude!" as an on slaught of stone hit Bulbasaur.

"Bulba! Are you Ok."

Standing up it faintly nodded. "Bulba."

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed."

It was clear that Brock looked confused unsure at what Leaf was playing at. "That isn't going to help you take down Geoduded! Like I said he has a defense of stone!"

Leaf ignored him as she turned full concentration to what she was doing.

"Bulbasaur use Poison Powder" Purple spoke surrounded the Geodude.

Suddenly it began to waver from the Poison.

"Geodude use Rock Throw" Geodude began to throw rocks aimlessly due to the Poison effect.

"Bulbasaur now that Geodude is vulnerable use Tackle." Charging at the Geodude the Pokémon could do little to defend itself as Bulbasaur sent it flying. Geodude lay on the floor. "Geo-"

Brock raised his Pokeball. "Geodude return."

Leaf turned to Red smiling, "Yes." Red gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't go celebrating just yet. I still have my second Pokémon to use. I must admit that what you did was skillful, The same way your beauty mesmerized me I am amazed that you figured out a way to go thought my Geodudes defense. Unfortunately you wont be so lucky next time."

Taking out a second Pokeball Leaf held her breath in anticipation to what would come out.

"Onix I chose you."

Leaf gasped, the average Onix was about high as 28'10'' and weighted about 463 pounds. Yet it was clear that this Onix was far from the average scale as it towered over her Bulbasaur and everything else, any bigger and it wouldn't have fit in the building.

"I can tell you are impressed. Yes my Onix is of no ordinary size as you have deduced, I fought this Onix for 7 straight days before I managed to capture it. Very few can defeat it, are you really up to the challenge."

Taking a deep breath Leaf stood her ground. "Bring it on. The battle ain't done till someone runs out of Pokémon!"

"I like your drive trainer, one fitting for one as beautiful as yourself. Some trainers lose their will to battle at the sight of my mighty Onix.

Standing firm in place she gathered her courage, "I'm tired of your flattery, lets finish this battle. Bulbasaur use Seed Bomb."

Charging at full speed the Bulbasaur jumped into the air releasing seeds from its spout.

"Onix deflect with your tail." With a deafening roar the Onix slowly moved his tail knocking the seeds back to Bulbasaur as if was nothing. The force from the explosion sent Bulbasaur flying backward, it slowly stood back up.

"Bulbasaur, are you alright!?"

"Onix finish the job." With another deafening roar the Onix swept its tail on the floor destroying anything in its path, hitting the Bulbasaur it was sent flying towards the stone wall where it lay motionless.

Throwing her Pokeball Leaf had a look of concern for her Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur return." Holding it close to her heart she spoke softly to it,

"You did really good back there. Rest now I'll make sure you get a reward when your feeling better, deal?"

Putting her Pokeball away she turned her gaze to Brock, like stone he stood with his arms crossed.

"Chose your next Pokémon or forfeit the match."

Leaf eyes wide moved her hand towards another Pokeball. Grabbing it her arm began to shake, "How in the world am I supposed to beat a behemoth of this magnitude."

Turning her head to where Red was he gave her two thumbs up. Suddenly refueled with will she steadied her hand and brought the Pokeball close to her mouth.

Whispering into it she spoke with a new determination, "I'm counting on you."

Taking a step back with her left foot she recoiled her hand and then sent her Pokeball flying into the field,

"Grovyle I chose you!" The Pokeball smoothly bounced back into her hand as Grovyle stood ready for battle.

Leaf waited for a snark remark to come from Brock but instead he held is head high and stood ready for battle. Leaf equally stood poised ready to battle with everything her heart had.

"Lets finish this!"

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Onix use your tail to smash Grovyle."

Without hesitation Leaf began to work with her Grovyle to ensure its victory, "Grovyle use agility to dodge."

Jumping out-of-the-way Grovyle lifted his hand to protect himself from the stones that flew up from the cracking floor.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade." With the leaves on the Grovyles arms glowing like blades the Grovyle attacked the Onix slashing again and again almost to quick to be seen.

"You won't be able to penetrate his defenses, Onix use Harden and then perform tackle."

Leaf screamed sure that it was over, "Grovyle you need to get out of his way!"

With the massive Onix coming towards him Grovyle jumped over him barely. Landing on top of him he began to run on it and then jumped off at the tail while the Onix unable to stop came crashing into the wall.

Leaf who was holding her breath the entire time finally let out an exasperated gasp. "Nice work Grovyle."

Yah but how do I ensure that Grovyle doesn't get crushed next time. Not to mention Onix is so strong that I can't lay a hit on him, the wall did more damage to him than Grovyle. Suddenly an idea began to form in her head, it was risky but it might just work.

"Grovyle taunt Onix." Without hesitation it complied.

Enraged the Onix came charging at Grovyle, "Onix don't fall for their tricks." Although the Onix completely ignored him and kept charging.

3 meters before Onix collided with Grovyle Leaf gave her next command, "Grovyle hop on top of his head and whatever you do don't let go."

In compliance he jumped up much to the Onix's anger.

If this doesn't work then I'm completely out of ideas, "Grovyle use Screech without stopping."

Next to the Onix hears the Grovyle began its Screech. The sound directly in the Onixse's hear made it begin to violently thrash as it raged around the entire Gym, slamming into the ground, boulders, walls to knock the Grovyle off its back but obediently the Grovyle held on like her trainer had instructed.

Brock was shouting commands in attempt to get the Onix back under his control but with no avail. Grovyle just continued to Screech, the attack began to grow to an almost unbearable sound that Leaf was forced to cover her ears. Then suddenly came the moment that Grovyle was unable to physically continue screeching and everything came to silence. Grovyle jumped of the Onix and stood its ground ready to face it, everything was silent except for the sound of Brocks voice.

"Onix. Onix!" Leaf held her breath waiting.

Then the Onix began to fall. Grovyle clearly pleased with defeating the behemoth nodded in approval to itself; Leaf completely overjoyed began to jump up and down without realizing where the Onix was falling.

Suddenly she heard Red's voice in a panicked state, "UUUPPPP!"

Leaf looked up to see that the Onix was coming down right in top of her and suddenly everything began to move in slow motion. She could see out of the corner of her eye her Grovyle running toward her but unable to make it, Brock alarmed was equally running towards her screaming madly as he did. She couldn't understand anything he was saying as if the her ears didn't work. She was unable to do anything, not even a scream could come out and while her brain told her to run for some reason her legs had frozen to the spot, her body refused to respond and ignored everything her rational mind said. Leaf closed her eyes.

Suddenly she was knocked to the floor and the previously falling Onix could be heard crashing into the floor. Not sure what had happened she slowly opened her eyes to see the Onix right where she should have been. She tried to get up when she realized why she hadn't been a pancake on the floor. Red lay next to her with his arms tightly wrapped around her.

* * *

**I know this took forever to be updated but I hope the chapter compensates for that. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out due to the battle but tell me what you thought about it. Also if there was someway you think I could improve tell me I appreciate the advice or criticism.**


	5. The beginning of an Adventure

Everything had happened so quickly and before she knew it Leaf was on the floor with Red protectively holding her. Feeling herself beginning to flush she quickly tried to escape Red's grip.

"Red could you please let go?" On command Red quickly released his hold and stood up.

Sitting up Leaf inspected herself still not entirely sure that what she thought happened actually did in fact happen. She looked at the Onix on the floor and then to Red who for the first time since she had returned had an actual emotion she could read on his face,worry.

"Leaf?"

"I'm fine." Red's expression changed back into a blank state and he extended his hand out to help Leaf up.

Suddenly she was knocked to the floor again. Looking up she looked into the eyes of her Grovyle, smiling Leaf patted its head.

"Don't worry Grovyle I'm fine all thanks to Red that is." She looked at Red to see if he would say anything but he only stood there with her white hat now in hand.

Standing back up she took a step towards Red and took it from him. "You saved my life back there, I would have been a pancake if it wasn't for you." Red only shrugged his shoulders much to Leaf's annoyance.

"You saved my life Red! Not everybody would risk being crushed by a Onix for just anybody."

Red shook his head. "Friend."

Leaf looked at him quizzically, "What?"

She could tell Red was struggling to say what he intended by the way his eye brows creased, only for half a second, but she knew.

"Not...anybody. Friend."

Like that the words fit together. Without realizing it Leaf stepped closer and took Red in an embrace, "I'm glad your my friend Red." Like the previous hug she had given him in the hospital Red didn't react, even thought Red didn't do or say anything being that close to him made her flush and she quickly let go hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"I'm so glad your OK."

Both Leaf and Red turned their heads to see Brock. Taking out a poke ball he threw it, "Onix return."

"You scared me half to death! I thought you were going to end up dead for sure, why didn't you run idiot, don't you know someone as beautiful as you should not be taken from this world".

Leaf bawled up her fist fuming, "You can't call someone an idiot and then give them a compliment like it's going to balance out!"

"I was only speaking the truth. I mean what idiot doesn't run when a Onix is about to fall on them."

Losing it Leaf threw her arm for a slap that Brock quickly dodged due to experience.

"What idiot doesn't throw his Poke ball to capture that said Onix before it crushes the person!"

Brock only stood there speechless.

"Not so smart are you?"

Suddenly Brock fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around them he began to rock back and forth all the while he muttered to himself, "She's right you idiot, why didn't you think of that! Return the Onix before it hurts anybody. You don't deserve to call yourself a Gym Leader."

"Hey there is no need to go that far. Don't be so dramatic it was an honest mistake."

Brock looked up at here, "You really think so?"

"Yah."

Suddenly the light in the Gym dimmed and a spotlight landed on Brock. "Your right! Anybody could have made the mistake, even to the great Brock the Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer. With his cool exterior and defined jaw he is found innocent."

Leaf only slapped her forehead, "Lame."

Like before Brock fell to his face. "Never mind that. May I ask your name?"

"Name's Leaf and this is Red." she said pointing to him.

Going to his back pocket Brock took out a silver-gray octagon that had the appearance of a polished stone. "I Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader admits defeat and proudly gives Leaf the Boulder Badge."

Handing it to her Leaf greedily took it. "Yes that makes two badges!"

She turned to her Grovyle, "It's thanks to you Grovyle. You helped me win the Boulder Badge what do you think?"

The Grovyle merely grinned and with a nod it returned itself to its Poke ball.

Leaf held up in the light proudly,it glimmered and every time it did Leaf knew that it was one more step to greatness.

* * *

Brock bid them farewell as they left the Gym.

"Isn't the day great Red. Sunny sky, cool breeze, chirping birds it's truly bliss."

Red chuckled in his head and only gave her a look. "Ok so it's also that I totally owned and got the Boulder Badge."

He had to admit what Leaf had done was in fact amazing. He himself was constantly studying Pokémon battles and a move like that was something he was never expecting.

Skipping backward Leaf came to halt. "I guess it's time for us to go to Cerulean City for yet another badge."

Red's heart sunk at that sentence. He was glad to come support Leaf in her Pewter City match because he was already here. Although going off with her on her journey was never part of his plan. He could tell that Leaf had quickly come to the same realization due to her silence.

"I forgot that you were only visiting Pewter City."

With her hand behind her back she began to kick the dirt. "Red I know it's a lot to ask but will you go with me on my Pokémon journey."

She stood there with a giant smile her eyes clearly waiting in anticipation for a response.

Red said nothing not because he couldn't but because he didn't want to. He already knew what his answer would be and having to say goodbye to his only friend was crushing him.

"No."

Leaf sounded almost surprised, "Oh"

It wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting but in all reality what did he expect.

"I thought you always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer? "

_Say something. No your just gonna stand there like a dolt._

"I don't know your reasons but I'm sure you got a good one for not going. Red I'm glad I could see you after so long, I really missed you."

Securing her hat properly she let out a deep breath, "I guess until we meet again." With that she turned around and began to make her way to Cerulean City.

Red stood there watching until she was only a dot in the distance. _Until we meet again, Leaf._

* * *

It wasn't a very far drive from Pewter City back to Pallet Town, in fact one could probably do it by bike in an hour. Although that car ride felt like it was the longest car ride that he had ever been in. _You should have said yes! I would love to go on a Pokémon adventure with you. Are you kidding me, it's a childhood dream of mine. _Yet there was always that one thing that kept him in Pallet Town, becoming a Pokémon trainer was something that he could never bring himself to do. Not since what had happened, not since that day.

"Red are you comfortable back there." Red nodded at his mother then returned to his own thoughts.

_You can't leave mom, you just can't leave her by herself. _It was true that he kept himself from leaving Pallet Town because he didn't want to leave his mom, he had always planned for her to have dad when he left but...that didn't go as planned. At least that was the main reason he told himself he couldn't go off and follow his dream, if he really thought about it he knew why. He blamed himself for dad's death, it was something he had never told mom before. He remembered the beginning of those events quite vividly in fact, he had awoken to the smell of eggs and bacon. He had ran down stairs like a mad man excited about the events of that day. They had promised him a Pokémon and he couldn't have been more overjoyed. He remembered how it was his dad's day off from Poke Corp. a facility dedicated for the study of Pokémon and technological advancement. The company also distributed Pokémon to people and he had taken Red to choose his own, that was day the place exploded. He doesn't remember much other than arriving at the front off the building and then waking up in the hospital. He just knew one thing, his dad wasn't supposed to be there that day but he was and now he isn't here.

_Way to be morbid._

"Re...Red!" Red was startled by the sound of his name. He turned over to see his mother.

"What?"

She had a worried expression on her face. "Are you feeling ill, you've been sitting here for 5 minutes."

Red looked around realizing that they had arrived home.

"Distracted." Getting out of the car Red went inside and ran up to his room.

The room was filled with Pokémon related things. His PC in the corner was filled with Pokémon information, his wall lined with Pokémon posters and action figures. The only things that wasn't Pokémon was his bed sheets. Red went to his computer and spent the rest of the morning surfing the web until around 1:00 p.m.

"Red lunch is ready."

Running down he devoured his food like he did everyday. His mother gave him a second bowl of food and sat down staring intently at him.

"Red do you want to go become a Pokémon trainer." Red almost choked on his food.

Handing him a glass of water she continued. "Red I know that it's your dream and after seeing you have such a good time with Leaf I don't want to be the one to stand in the way."

Red had no idea how to react, so he did what he usually did, nothing.

"Red follow your dreams to wherever they take you. You will always be with me in here." Pointing to his heart she gave that brilliant smile she always seemed to give everybody.

Red hesitated for second unsure how to answer.

"Red whatever you chose I'll support you no matter what. So do you want to be a Pokémon Trainer?"

His dream now lay at his feet and while part of him told him not to, something else pushed him forward. Standing from the table Red did something he hadn't done for a long time,smile.

"Yes."

"I thought you might say that." Standing up she gave Red a kiss on the forehead. "Go to Professor Oak's he's got something for you."

As Red walked he turned to wave to his mom who was at the door, "Don't forget to back every so often."

He burst into Professor Oak's lab.

"My boy where's the fire? I only kid, I know exactly why you are here." Pulling out 3 Poke balls from his drawer he placed them on the desk.

"It's not a very big variety but I'm sure one of these lads will please you. I have a Bulbasaur, Charmander, and a Squirtle."

Picking up Charmander he held the Poke ball in his hand, "You and me are gonna have some good times."

In that very instance walked in a trainer with brown hair and green eyes he wore a black shirt and purple pants. Red was taken by surprise as he wasn't expecting to see the one and only Blue considering he left to become the Pokémon Champion almost a week ago.

Professor Oak's face lit up, "Blue! You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Hey gramps, ya it wasn't in the plan but I needed you to repair my Pokedex." Taking it out of his pocket Blue gave him a Pokedex in horrible shape.

"My word what did you do to it."

Scratching the back of his head Blue spoke, "I kinda dropped it during battle, you think you can fix it?"

Taking it Professor Oak inspected it, "Well I can but it would be easier to replace it entirely. Lucky for you I have some extras, I'll go get one from the back and I'll get you one too red while I'm at it."

Blue turned around to Red as Professor Oak left.

"Hey if it isn't doofus, are you just getting your Pokémon? What a joke."

Red remained silent. _Blue. Was it true we used to be best friends?_

"I see you still can't talk. I'm only here to get my Pokedex fixed but considering you've never had a real battle how about I show you how a real trainer fights."

Picking up the Squirtle Pokémon he threw it up in the air, "Don't worry I'll use one of these weaker Pokémon so I don't crush you. So how about it let's battle or is the 'supposed' trainer who will become the Pokémon Champ afraid?"

Taking up his new Pokémon Red nodded his head.

"Now that's more like it. Less talk more action."

In unison both threw there Poke balls, and with a voice that Red only possessed when he spoke to Pokemon words of complete confidence were said,

"Charmander, this is my first battle with you but I know that together we can do this."

Blue clearly taken by surprise that Red spoke said his first command with less confidence, "Squirtle use water gun." Almost like taking a deep breath the Squirtle began to suck in and then proceeded to shoot out a torrent of water from its mouth.

Red unfazed by the fact that the person he was battling was his former best-friend Blue didn't hesitate, "Charmander use Crunch."

The little Red lizard ducked under the water and then charged forward to tackle the Squirtle in the stomach knocking it on its back.

Red could clearly see that Blue was not pleased that Red had landed the first hit.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin and take that Charmander out."

The blue little turtle still on its back went into it's shell and began to spin furiously knocking Charmander off to the side. Hitting the desk papers fell off while the Chamander stood up.

"Charmander get onto higher ground and get yourself a good grip!" The Charmander jumped on to the desk and stood waiting for orders. When none came Blue gave his, "Squirtle use Watergun!"

Again the Squirtle began to suck in and then released a water blast that sent it backward. Getting hit the Charmander flinched slightly but did nothing, Blue looked to Red who like wise was remaining motionless likes his Charmander he had his eyes closed.

Suddenly Red eyes flew open at the same time Charmanders did. Looking into the eyes of the Charmander Blue realized why he hadn't moved, he had been using Focus Punch to gather his energy. He didn't understand, even thought Red hadn't uttered a single syllable his Charmander knew what to do, as if they had become one being.

Red pointed his hand forward, "Charmander finish him off." Jumping off the desk the Squirtle was unable to defend itself due to the fact that the Charmander was coming from above. Making contact the Charmander knocked the Squirtle to the ground.

Blue growled as his Squirtle lay on the floor.

"You only won because I wen't easy on you!"

In that moment Professor Oak walked back in with two Pokedex in hand, "What is going on here?! Are you crazy having a Pokémon battle here!" In anger Professor Oak picked up numerous papers, " Look here almost everything is either burned or wet ! What were you to thinking?!"

Red immediately bowed in apology, "Sorry." Blue equally muttered an apology.

Professor Oak only sighted, "Its fine, nothing to important seemed to be damaged. Although I don't ever want to see any of you fighting in here again, is that understood!"

Both nodded in agreement. "Good. Before I change my mind here is your Pokedex."

Blue immediately took his Pokedex and left before Professor Oak could even utter a word. He sighted, "That boy has a lesson or two to learn. I admit he is an excellent trainer but there is more to Pokémon than battle."

He handed the second Pokedex to Red, "Here you are."

Taking it Red attempted to give his appreciation, "No need to my boy. I'm gonna miss all the help you gave me in the lab but I'm rooting for ya."

Smiling Red with Poke ball and Pokedex in hand began to make his way outside. Pushing the doors open sunlight hit him, with a fresh breeze in the air Red took it all in. Everything was different, he had been plagued by guilt because of his father's death, he had believed that he should never become a Pokémon Trainer. With that battle he had never felt more alive and now he knew that instead he should follow his dream in order to remember the memory of his father. With the sun high in the sky Red secured his hat and Pokeball and took a step forward to his destiny. Little did he know that with that first step he was embarking on one of the greatest adventures of his lifetime.

* * *

**So the adventure truly begins! This chapter was really difficult to write because I didn't know how I wanted to transition to the beginning of the game but here it is. Blue finally makes his appearance, a former best-friend now rival the tragedy! Tell me what you think, and how I could improve. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. The things that must be done

Professor Oak grunted as he bent over to pick up papers that had fallen on the floor due to the battle that had occurred in his lab only a few minutes ago. Of course initially he had been furious but like always he was quick to forgive them, he knew he shouldn't be so lenient but he remembered the days he was a brash teenager.

As he straighten up he chuckled as he talked to himself, "Your getting older everyday."

He quickly glanced at the papers to see if any were of dire importance. The ones that were soaked were easy to fix it was only a matter of letting them dry, unfortunately for him the papers that had gotten scorched by the Charmander were a different matter.

Sitting down on his chair he reached for his pocket. When he couldn't find his glasses in there he began to search on the desk, "Red do you know where my glasses are?"

In that moment a small little yellow Pokémon jumped on his desk glasses in his mouth. Walking towards the Professor he set them down on the table in front of him.

Oak smiled at it, "Thank you little one." A moment of silence passed between the Pikachu and the Professor.

As if deep in thought the Professor spoke, "I forgot Red isn't going to be here anymore. He's been working with me for so long I had almost forgotten how much he helped me."

The Pikachu only looked at the Professor quizzically. "It's true thought, who knows how much money I would have already spent on lenses if Red wasn't there to find them every time I misplaced them."

Moving to his computer he began to furiously type as he printed out the files to replace the burnt ones, as he did he continued to speak to the Pikachu.

"That boy has a natural ability with Pokémon I tell you, I've never seen anything like it! Sometimes I truly believe he can understand the language you little critters speak."

Reaching into his drawer he took out a photograph, in the photograph stood Professor Oak in his usual lab coat his arm in the air giving Red a high-five. In the picture a much younger Red was smiling, in his other hand you could see the first fully functional Pokedex.

The Pikachu moved closer to see the picture. "This here is a rare sight, very few times do you see that boy smiling."

The Professor's smiled slightly remembering past times, " This was taken about five years ago, he and I built the first functional Pokedex together."

Slowly the Professors face softened as he continued, "It was the first time I had seen him smile since his father passed. He sure has grown since then. I remember that he used to come often to see me always prying and asking questions about Pokémon, if you ever wanted to be friends with Red all you had to do was mention Pokémon."

Moving closer the Pikachu pointed at Red. "Pika, Pika."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're saying."

Jumping off the desk the Pikachu ran to a map on the wall and began to point at it, running back it pointed at Red.

"What you want to know where he is?" Joyfully the Pikachu nodded its head.

The Professor laughed at the energetic Pikachu, "I'm proud to announce that Red has finally decided to follow his dream, he left Pallet Town only just a few minutes ago if I'm correct he should be off Route 1 and leaving Viridian City by now."

The Pikachu frowned slightly and took the picture from the Professors hand looking at it.

The Professor laughed, "I see you've taken a liking to the boy, I can't blame you either, as far as I know he is the best Pokémon communicator I know. You could go as far as saying that he's a Pokémon translator."

Attempting to take the picture back the Pikachu grabbed it and pulled back before the Professors hand could reach him.

"Hey take care of that picture, its one of few that makes me still look young you know!"

Reaching for it again the Pikachu began to whine, "Pika!"

Professor Oak frowned, "why is that picture so important to you?"

Dropping the picture from its mouth it placed it flat on the desk and began to point to Red.

"I guess I never realized that he had that much of an effect on you. Tell you what, I have a more recent picture of him, I'll print that one out and you can keep it with you."

Agreeing the Pikachu gave the picture back and sat patiently on the desk.

Moving to his computer, Professor Oak quickly printed out the photo.

Standing up he pulled it out of the printer, "Here you go-?!"

In that instant the Pikachu had leaped into the air taking the photo from his hand and dashed madly to the door.

Professor Oak who had been knocked down to the floor quickly stood up, "Wait don't go off running!"

Ignoring the Professor it continued to run with the photo of Red in its mouth, right before it reached the doors somebody walked in allowing the Pikachu to exit outside. The Professor screams could be heard, "Don't let that Pikachu escape."

The Pikachu turned around to see a lab assistant running to catch the Pikachu and a less athletic Professor Oak not far behind panting. Making a hard right the Pikachu ran between the now busy Pallet Town to escape. Running thought a circle of small children screams of equal fear and delight could be heard from them. Turning the corner it hid as it's chasers passed, after it felt safe the Pikachu began to make its way onto Route 1.

* * *

Red's trip had been uneventful as he left Viridian City. If he hadn't found that Pidgey he caught earlier the trip would have been discouraging all together. It wasn't that he was not excited to be going on his adventure but the fact of the matter was he was bored out of his mind. He wasn't much of a talker but he would have died to have that awkward conversation he usually had with people. He had hoped that riding his bike would have allowed him to catch up to Leaf by now, but as it turned out he had miscalculated how long it took to travel between town to town with a fairly large percentage of error. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so desperate to catch up with her, all he really knew was that he was having a great time when she was around and when she left everything was kinda of dull. Then there was the whole matter with Blue, his former-best friends shows up, challenges him to his first Pokémon battle which he then wins only making things between Red and Blue worse.

_I don't blame him for not wanting to be friends with me thought. _Truth was he didn't blame him, after his father died Red had turned into an empty shell. He could barely even except the fact that life was still moving little less attempt to be friends with anybody. After he and Red stopped hanging out Blue just grew up to be the way he was.

So with Leaf coming back after seven years, seeing Blue again and finally deciding to go become the Pokémon Champion Red had no idea what he was supposed to feel.

_Why is it that you have to make things seem so complicated in your head. Was is it that Professor Oak told you, don't over analyze things sometimes you've just got to follow your guts. Then again that's was what he said before he set fire to his lab, caused a power surge that blacked out the entirety of Pallet Town, and the time 15 wild Pokémon were let loose. I really hope the Professor is fine with out me._

* * *

Leaf walked out of Cerulean Gym with a badge that resembled a water drop.

"Congratulations Leaf you have obtained the Cascade Badge." she said sarcastically to herself.

For some reason obtaining this badge had been drastically less satisfying than it had been when she had gotten the one in Pewter City. Then again when she had won at Pewter City she had Red there to celebrate with her.

"I can't believe I miss Red this much." She had to admit that she was thrown for a loop from everything that had happened. The 'new' Red was a strange experience, then their was him almost dying, then there was the way he made her feel when he saved her from being crushed, that added with having to say goodbye had left Leaf unsure what to feel, so she went to her default mood, annoyed.

Finally her turn Leaf walked to the front and quickly placed her Pokeballs on the counter,

"Your Pokémon will be healed in about five hours."

"Five hours! Why is it taking so long."

The nurse with orange hair handed the Pokémon to a Clarify, "The power plant has had an accident so were experiencing power surges. Due to this we have to power are machine manually which takes time. Until then please be patient."

Leaf sighted, "What am I supposed to do while I wait?"

As Leaf exited the Pokémon Center she overheard two men taking, "I'm telling you it's a perfect plan, we wait for a power surge to sweep thought Cerulean City and then we make are move."

Leaf looked at her watch. " It's five right now so that means by the time I get my Pokémon back it will be nightfall. I guess I'm gonna be staying here tonight" , pulling out her wallet she began to make calculations in her head after a quick count she began to maker her way to a hotel.

"What do you mean you don't have any rooms!"

A nervous hotel clerk answered her question, "Due to the power surges nobody's had a chance to leave Cerulean City so everybody's checking in."

"Common, don't you have one room?" Leaf said in a sweet voice.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

Leaf threw her hand up in anger. "I can't believe this! Were in the world am I supposed to sleep tonight!"

Walking out of the hotel she really wasn't sure what to do. This hotel was the last one in Cerulean and with no rooms she had no place to stay whatsoever.

"What do they expect me to do sleep on the ground!"

In that moment her stomach growled, "O great now I'm hungry also." Slowly she began to make her way to a restaurant,

"Well I might as well use the money to feed myself, maybe I'll figure something out while I'm eating."

* * *

How Red had managed to do it he didn't know, whether it was sheer will or luck he had somehow managed to almost reach Cerulean City before nightfall. Stopping at a river he took a small rest leaning on a three, taking out his fishing reel he threw it into the water. Making himself as comfortable as possible he sat and simply waited. Although sleep quickly began to take him, closing his eyes he began to doze off,

"You should really pay more attention."

Red snapped his eyes open at the sound of the voice,

"You can't catch anything if you don't even realize that the fish are biting." Out of nowhere a girl with bright orange hair and a blue bikini top and bottom wearing a white jacket landed next to him.

"Are you even listening?" Leaning in front of him she grinned

"Wake up sleepy head your letting your catch get away" Red looked to his fishing pole's

Jumping up he began to pull, although with an enormous force he was pulled forward. The entire time the girl could be heard cheering,

"Common you can do it! Don't give up! You got this!" With a final summoning of strength Red pulled the fishing pole toward him. *CRACK* Red fell backward as his wooden fishing reel snapped in half. A boo could be heard coming from the girl.

"Awe that's too bad." She slapped him on the back, "You're a pretty good fisherman if you had better equipment that fish would have been yours for sure." Before Red could even formulate a thought she was removing her jacket.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you get a fish" Throwing her jacket at his face he barely had the chance to see the girl run and jump into the river. A long moment passed as Red waited for the girl to come up for air, as time went by he began to worry until suddenly an enormous fish jumped out of the river with the girl holding on to it, with a jerk she threw the fish onto the shore. Slowly she got out of the water with a wide grin on her face.

"Pretty big fish don't you think? I think it might be a new record." Red stood there unable to even come up with something to say in his head little less be able to form a word out loud.

The girl only laughed at Red's lack of response, "Left ya speechless didn't I. Don't worry I tend to do that to most people."

Picking up the fish she began to walk forward, "Well don't just stand there, get a fire going and lets roast this thing. My cooking skills are pretty good to."

Suddenly the fish violently shook jumping out of her hand, the girl reached out in attempt to get a hold of it again. Not realizing where she was walking anymore she quickly stumbled forward. Instinctively Red ran forward and caught her before she fell face first, "Aaaahhhh!" Gently Red set her down as the fish jumped back into the water.

Leaning down Red looked at her, "Ok?"

The girl shook her head furiously, "No I think I hurt my ankle." Trying to stand up the girl flinched at fell back down.

"Yup definitely twisted, I'm pretty good in the water but on land I'm kinda of a clutz" she said ashamed of herself.

_Ok Red you need to figure out what to do. What do I do? Let's look at the facts, you as tired as you could be, you have a girl whose injured, and no place to ensure that she's safe. I think there's only one thing you can do._

He tenderly put her jacket around her shoulders, "Live?"

She looked at him confused, "What?"

_Figure out a way to communicate!_

"Home?"

Finally understanding she pointed to Cerulean City, "Well I live in the Cerulean City over there. But why?"

Without answering he got on his knees, putting her on his back he began to walk toward Cerulean, "Wait! What are you doing!?"

"Rest."

Immediately she became quite, if Red could see her face he would have noticed she was blushing furiously.

"What about your bike?"

"Forget it."

"Misty."

Red tilted his head slightly to glance at her, "Huh?"

"My name's Misty."

He nodded slightly, "Red"

"What?" She said getting a tighter grip around him as not to fall

"Name."

"What like the color?" She said laughing

Red only nodded used to his name being the center of a joke, although surprisingly Misty had a different reaction, "I like it."

Red smiled slightly at the girls behavior. Softly almost inaudibly Misty voice could be heard, "thanks."

* * *

10 minutes into the walk Misty had quickly fallen asleep leaning her head on his shoulder.

_This has been a crazy day Red, although I can't complain about how things have turned out._

Gently he shook her awake, "Where?"

Sheepishly she gave Red pretty bad directions, until he eventually stood in front of the Cerulean Gym. Almost like she was never sleepy she brightened up, "We finally made it!"

Confused she directed Red into the Gym, inside the Gym had a large pool with two platforms on each side. On the sides different rooms could be seen each marked with a number.

Misty loudly screamed, "I'm back!"

Out of the rooms came out 3 sisters each with a worried look on their expression, "Misty where in the world have you been, we were worried sick!"

Misty pouted, "It's not that big of a deal."

What seemed to be the older one walked up to Red, "Who is this!?"

Red set Misty gently down on the floor and began to leave,

"Wait don't go I never even got to repay you!"

One of the sisters walked towards Misty, "Wait is everything ok?"

"I kinda of twisted my ankle and he carried me all the way here."

The third sister moved toward Misty and began to check her ankle.

"Wait you helped our sister?" Red nodded

"How could we repay you?" In that moment Red stomach growled, "Hungry are ya? Well come with me well feed ya. You got a place to stay?"

"No."

She laughed, " Your lucky we got an extra room, you can rest there for tonight. Come with me."

Misty waved towards him as he followed and he gave a small smile in return.

* * *

Walking out of the dinner Leaf was in no better mood then when she had entered still unsure of where to go. Grumbling she could see the lights of the Cerulean Gym illuminating a large portion of the street.

"Maybe they have a place to stay,It's not like I have many more options." Taking a step forward she began to maker her way there.

* * *

**Hey how is it going,sorry that I took forever to update, I've been crazy busy. I know this isn't the greatest chapter so far but hopefully It can entertain you until I release the next one, not to mention the next chapter things are going to start getting interesting. Tell me what you think so far, all comments are appreciated.**


	7. The Battle of Cerulean Gym

Red sat in the kitchen as he waited for a quick meal to be prepared. Like everything else in the gym is was aquatic theme, different water Pokémon were painted on the wall. Although what made the painting interesting was the content of it, the entirety of the wall was drawn to appear as an ocean, the multiple Pokémon seemed to dance around a sole Pokémon. Standing up Red approached the drawing mesmerized by the strange Pokémons beauty. The Pokémon had large thins on its side each with four white square-shaped tips , its deep blue body seemed to become part of the ocean itself. At the tip of its white chin two small spikes were seen under it. Above each eye are two white, oval-shaped spots. The red stripes around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso seemed to glow and the enormity of it commanded power.

"Amazing isn't it."

Red turned around to see Misty slowly walk in with a tray of food in her hands setting it down on the table she came toward him.

"The Pokémon's name is Kyogre, they say in ancient times that this Pokémon created the oceans but one day it came into conflict with Groudon, a Pokémon with the ability to expand continents. Apparently the battle between the two caused calamity's thought the world until a a third Pokemon named Rayquaza ended the conflict."

Placing her hand on the Kyoger she closed her eyes, "They say it's still out there, some sailors claim to have even seen it in the ocean among the storm. There is those who believe it isn't real but I disagree, what I would do just to see it."

Opening her eyes she turned to Red, "Although enough about that, If I'm correct you still haven eaten yet."

Red turned to the plate of steaming food walking towards the table he sat down. Eager to eat due to the days hardships he quickly picked the spoon and took a sip of the soup. After a quick taste he put it down and stood up.

Misty frowned, "What's wrong? Don't like the soup."

Not answering Red took out his Pokeball, immediately he released his Charmander, Pidgey and Nidoran. Grabbing the three rice balls from his tray he handed one to each Pokémon, happily they took it and began eating. Sitting back down Red once again continued to eat his soup.

Charmander who was quick to finish his rice ball slowly began to inch its way towards Pidgey. Pidgey quickly pushed it away with its wing, much to Charmanders dislike.

"Char!"

"Pidgey."

After a quick discussion the Pidgey gave a small portion of its rice ball to the Charmander which proceeded to lead to a hug.

Red smiled as he watched his Pokémon interact with each other not noticing that Misty was staring intently at him.

"You must be really close with your Pokémon."

Red turned around to face Misty, with her elbows on the table she was propping her head up with her hands she only stared at him.

Unsure of what to say Red only nodded.

"So what brings you to these parts? Were are you headed to? Where did you come from? Are those eyes natural?"

Red started blankly at her unable to utter a syllabus due to Misty who asked another question before he could answer the previous one.

"Uh"

"Oops there I go again, I have a tendency to get ahead of myself. Let's start over, like I told you before I'm Misty! Co-Gym Leader with my sisters."

In that moment everything clicked, _That's why she told me to come to the Cerulean Gym, she's one of the Gym Leaders._

"You said your name was Red right? That's a peculiar name, where you from?"

"Pallet Town"

Misty face light up, "Pallet Town! That's crazy I just met a girl who was from Pallet Town."

Red immediately stood up, "When?"

"A couple of hours ago, although nobody's been allowed to leave Cerulean City for our own 'safety' due to the power outages, apparently something happened at some abandoned power plant that's causing everything to go haywire so they sent some Pokémon Rangers to investigate."

Putting his Pokémon into their Poke balls he quickly stood up. In that moment two of Misty's sisters walked in with a pillow and a blanket, "Leaving? I thought you were staying for the night."

In a poor attempt to explain himself Red uttered out, "Leaf"

"I'm not sure I understand."

Misty quickly stood up, " He has a strange way of talking."

"What do you mean a strange way of talking?"

"I don't know It's kinda of like he can't complete his thoughts." Red looked down to the floor, everybody in Pallet Town knew not to talk about Red's strange habit with him around, but he should have expected differently once he left.

Misty not missing a beat quickly moved towards Red and wrapped her arms around his. "There's nothing wrong with talking like that it's kinda of like a puzzle, besides I shouldn't have been so blunt about it."

"Hey looks like were gonna have a full house tonight!" In that moment walked in the oldest sister Daisy with Leaf behind her.

"Leaf."

Leaf's eyes opened wide, "Red!"

Running towards him she gave him a hug which forced Misty to let go of Red. Although a happy reunion quickly turned ugly.

"What in the world are you doing here!? I thought you said you couldn't come here, or was it you just didn't want to come with me is that it"

Misty quickly interjected, "Hey don't go screaming at him."

"I can scream at him all I want, he's my friend!"

With each word both girls began to inch closer and closer to each other.

"So you rather be here than with me!"

"Maybe you're not that great company."

"And you are!"

"Hey don't talk to our sister like that!"

Red only watched as the argument continued in front of him, what he was supposed to do he wasn't exactly sure. In fact he wasn't sure what the argument itself was about. As the argument continued his thought began to become jumbled and without anybody noticing he left the room. Making his way to the pool he could see something in the water. Slowly making his way to the edge he sat down until a Golduck came out of the water towards him.

"How's the water?"

"Golduck"

Red didn't understand how but he seemed to have a weird connection with Pokémon, he seemed to understand them. It's what set him apart from most people, human behavior was something that confused him. With his poor ability to speak and strange ability to understand Pokémon one might even say that he was a Pokémon.

"Is it just me or are people complicated." The Golduck nodded in agreement, getting out of the water it sat down next to Red.

* * *

The argument was going nowhere although it was clear that nobody was backing down, without realizing it the argument had taken so many different turns that nobody knew in fact what they were arguing about.

"Haha." Laughter could be heard from the other room and everybody stopped talking at once, Leaf quickly looked around the room to see that Red was no longer there.

Slowly everybody made their way out to see Golduck splashing water at Red.

"Hey now you're gonna get me all wet."

Looking at Red sit their laughing with the Golduck made everything seem so meaningless. Turning to the other girls Leaf quickly felt terrible, "I'm so sorry. It's just been a long day and well I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"I got ahead of myself to I shouldn't have been so rude."

"I guess we were all a bit crazy and tired."

"Has been a long day maybe we should all get some rest."

* * *

Red was quick to get up the next morning, in fact he had gotten up early in order to prepare himself for the battle. He knew that the Cerulean Gym was compromised of water so his Charmander was at a disadvantage. His Pidgey had a better chance but it was still a long shot, so he knew he would have to rely primarily on his Nidoran to navigate the platforms on the water. Right as he was finishing Leaf walked in to the training room, "I was wondering were you went."

Leaf slowly walked towards the Nidoran and patted it on the head, "So I'm sure you have a reason for being here."

Putting Nidoran back in the Pokeball he made his way closer to Leaf.

"Can I come with you?" Red rubbed his eyes from the headache of putting words together.

Leaf began to jump up and down and embraced Red in a hug, "Of course I'd love if you came with me."

_First I need to get my second badge _

He quickly made his way to the stadium where a ferocious battle was taking place, a Poliwhirl was sent flying out of the ring unconscious a Staryu spun in the water ready for the next opponent. On top of the platform stood no other than Misty, "Who's next! Who thinks they can defeat me."

Red made his way to the other side and stepped on to the platform. Misty opened her mouth in surprise, " I didn't know you came for the Cerulean Badge, I looked forward to this match."

"Pidgey I choose you!"

A small red-brown bird flew out of the Poke ball

"A bird Pokémon against a water Pokémon interesting choice."

"Staryu use water gun to knock that bird down."

The Pidgey without instruction easily dodged the water, "Pidgey use Quick Attack!" The bird charged at the Staryu clawing at it, quickly the Staryu returned to water.

_Hide-and Seeks the name of the game huh, we can change that._

"Pidgey use Gust on the water." Flying towards the water wind was released as it flapped furiously forcing the water to split to the side. "Now use your talons." Dashing towards the Staryu that had been momentarily exposed it grabbed it a second before the water hid it flying up with the Staryu it waited, " Now release him and use wing attack!" letting go of it unleashed a final blow on the Staryu.

A small growl could be heard coming from Misty, "You got lucky this time, but my next Pokémon is on a whole other level."

"Starmie I chose you"

_Starmie is the evolution of Staryu and with its size there's no way that Pidgey will be able to lift it._

"I'm sure you figured out the same thing I have by now."

Making the smart play Red took out his Poke ball, "Return."

A small crowd of trainers in the Gym began to gather around as the heated battle continued, Red could hear Leaf's voice. "Go Red! You can do it!"

Taking out another Poke ball Red slowly recoiled his arm,

"Nidoran I choose you!" A small purple like dinosaur came out of the Pokeball.

"You think you can beat my water Pokémon with one made for land, good luck with that."

"Starmie use water gun and knock that Nidoran into the water." A blast of water was launched from the center of the star.

Red quickly assessed his options, "Nidoran jump onto the next platform"

The Nidoran jumped from platform to platform in order to avoid the relentless attack of the Starmie slowly it was pushed deeper and deeper into the pool until finally it stood over the center.

"Looks like your Nidoran is being worn out."

On that he could agree on, his Nidoran was breathing hard from non-stop jumping it would only be a matter of time before it made a fatal mistake.

"Nidoran remember what I taught you think you can do it?" The Nidoran nodded

"Starmie finish this now!" A torrent of water started to spray without stop, the Nidoran jumped, that's when Red began to take action.

"Nidoran use Toxic Spikes while your over the water."

"My Starmie won't fall for your Toxic Spikes not when he swims in the water with ease what did you hope to accomplish. Starmie charge your Hydropump and end this."

Red only smiled "Nidoran It's time to go for swim" Taking a breath the Nidoran jumped into the water disappearing from sight. Releasing the Hydropump it was released harmlessly into the water. The numerous trainers in the gym that had gather around waited in anticipation.

"Starmie go after that Nodorian" The Starmie likewise vanished into the water.

Misty crossed her arms, "Your Nidoran can't hope to out swim my Starmie. I'm impressed that you were able to teach your Nidoran to swim although I'm not sure what you hoped to accomplish with that. "

Just like before during the heat of battle all his thoughts were clear and a voice was given to him, "That's true a Nidoran can't out swim anything , but he doesn't have to."

"Looks like battle makes you cocky, enlighten me."

"If you remember correctly my Nidoran had a head start and if you remember correctly he also released Toxic Spike traps, a poison he's immune to."

Misty laughed, "Ya but those traps only activate on touch."

Red didn't show a sign of worry, "Like I said my Nidoran had a head start and with his tough skin he can activate the Toxic Spikes in the water without harm which means your Starmie is as good as done." In that moment Nidoran jumped out of the water and onto the platform.

Misty's eyes opened in alarm, "Starmie you got to get out of the water now!"

Red smirked as the poison could now be seen spreading thought the pool at a rapid rate, "I'm afraid it's a little too late."

Daisy's voice could be heard as the Starmie flowed up unconscious, "The match goes to Red!"

Cheers could be heard from the crowd that had gathered thought all the voices Leaf was the loudest, "Way to go Red!"

Stepping off the platform Leaf came running to him, "That was amazing, I've never seen anything like that! That was insane!"

Leaf's excitement was so contagious that Red couldn't help but smile with her.

"She's right I've never seen battling like that, you've got some real talent." Misty pulled out a small water droplet badge and handed it to Red, "I present you with the Cascade Badge."

Opening his badge case Red placed it next to his Boulder Badge, together they seemed to shine brighter.

"Good news Red you were my last battle, Violet's taking over for now so considering that nobody's allowed to leave Cerulean yet I can show you guys the town, plus I know this great place Red."

Leaf moved an inch closer to Red, "WE would be glad to be shown around, Cerulean City is a beautiful town."

"Ya I'm sure YOU would love to."

Red blatant to the under tone of the conversation nodded, "Ok."

Both girls jumped on each side of his arms and began to pull, both spoke simultaneously, "Let's go Red."

Immediately both girls send a fiery glare to each other. The lights began to flicker ***CRACK* **, suddenly every single light bulb shattered into a million pieces leaving everything turned pitch dark.

* * *

Everything was pitch black, instinctively Leaf wrapped tightly around Red's arm, a few voices could be heard as trainers tried to make sure everyone was ok.

"Is everybody fine. Everybody stay were you are while I go get some flashlights."

Red shook free from her hold, "Stay."

"Wait where are you going?"

"Outside. Investigate."

Leaf sighted, "I guess these power outages were no joke."

"Tell me about it, although I'm glad Red was around."

Leaf eye twitched sick of Misty intentions, "He is a pretty great."

"How do you know hi-" Suddenly there was a large explosion.

"What was that?!" The dark room lit up with moonlight as part of the roof crumbled to the floor

A ladder fell through the roof with a man holding on it, "Lady's and gentlemen were gonna make this quick an easy. Everybody take out your Pokémon and hand them over."

A boy took a step forward, " What makes you think were gonna listen to you!?"

The man slowly took a gun out from his pocket, "Well you don't have to hand it over willingly but I prefer to do this the clean way"

A woman came down the ladder, "We have control of the entire city."

"Good let's finish collecting here before the Rangers come"

Leaf leaned near Misty, "Who are the Rangers?"

"You haven't heard about them? I thought everybody knew who they were, there a worldwide organization of the best trainers. They deal with Pokémon related crimes and ensure peace, there knows as the Pokémon Rangers."

"Shut-up you two!" The woman walked towards them with a bag in his hand.

"Hand over the Pokémon."

"What if I-" The man immediately pushed her.

"Don't push your luck."

_Where are you Red?_

"Hey where's James he should have come thought the entrance by now."

The man laughed, "That man is a fool, can't do anything right I'm sure he'll be demoted. I'll go get the idiot." In that moment walked in a man with the same black uniform with his head lowered.

"What took so long!"

The man kept his head lowered without saying anything, "Just guard the entrance got it! Can you handle that!"

* * *

Red slowly made his way to the entrance, pushing open the doors he walked outside. Looking both ways he could see that all of Cerulean City had blacked out.

_You think they would have a back up generator or something._

The city had a haunting silence to it as he walked down the street, _where's all the police, shouldn't they be patrolling during the blackout._

Suddenly the sound of chopper could be heard, looking to the sky Red could see choppers hovering over buildings. Suddenly he was pulled backward, Red's eyes widened in alarm.

"Shh. Don't scream, I'm here to help."

Red turned around to see a boy with blue hair and a red bandanna, "Name's Lunick, I'm a Pokémon Ranger."

Suddenly explosions could be heard above and Lunick slowly made his way to the edge of the building and looked around it, "They have the Police neutralized so it's up to us. Now the attack is on the Cerulean Gym so we have to get in unnoticed."

Completely confused all Red could utter was, "Uh."

"Listen I know it's a lot but I need your help." In that moment a small Minun came from the corner with a paper in its mouth.

Taking it from its mouth Lunick patted it on the head, "A map of the Gym, good work." Motioning for Red he followed him to the front of the Gym.

"I'll go around the back you see if you can find a way in" With the Minus Lunik took off.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer, "Get back here you rodent!"

Hiding behind a crate Red stopped breathing, in that instant a Pikachu passed him followed by the man. Going into action Red jump in front of the man with long purple hair, who in fact couldn't have been more than 20. It was clear that he was surprised, Red quickly threw a punch knocking the man out. Turning around the Pikachu came to him, "What do we have here?"

The Pikachu looked up the boy, dropping a picture from its mouth it began to squeal in joy, "Pika!"

Bending over Red picked up the picture, "Where in the worlds did you get this? Is that Professor Oaks Lab in the background? I can't believe this, your not- Is it even- "

"Pika"

In that moment he heard Leaf, "Hey watch it!"

Grabbing the man he quickly dragged him to the crate, taking off the uniform he put it on. Taking the picture he flipped to the back and scribbled something quickly.

"Pikachu I need you to get this to Leaf can you do that?"

"Pika." Taking a deep breath Red walked in.

"What took so long! Forget it just guard the door."

Red stood post by the door as the Pikachu walked by him and into the dark corners. Grabbing his Poke Ball tightly he swallowed as he waited for chaos to ensue.

* * *

Leaf open and closed her fist attempting to relax herself, cursing mentally she handed her Pokémon to the man. As the man walked away something touched her leg and she jumped. Looking down sat a Pikachu who looked back up at her. Bending down she grabbed the paper from its mouth and it ran off.

_Leaf it's Red It's important that you follow the instructions I tell you. Make sure that when I scream now everybody takes cover._

Leaf leaned towards Misty and began to whisper, "Red's going to saves us, when he give's the signal make sure you fall to the floor. Pass it on."

Leaf slowed her breathing for what was to come.

* * *

Waiting no longer Red put his plan into action, "Pikachu Discharge NOW!"

Red immediately dropped to the floor at the same time the Pikachu jumped in the air releasing a charged up electrical wave. The woman turned to the voice right before she got sapped, falling to the floor she screamed.

Throwing his Charmander out of his Pokémon he started issuing commands, " Charmander burn that ladder down."

Running towards the man he threw the bag with Pokémon to Leaf, "Run!"

Taking off Leaf lead everybody outside suddenly somebody grabbed him by the shoulder, "Where do you think your going you little pest."

Turning around Red looked at the man and women on the floor. _There was a fourth member outside!_

Pulling out a gun he pointed it at Red, "Any last words?"

"Flameburst."

"What?"

Pulling free Red ducked as a ball of fire hit the man, dropping the gun the man frantically tried to put out the fire that had lit his glove. Suddenly Lunick fell thought a hole in the roof and punched the man square on the face knocking him out. Looking around he pointed to the man and woman,

"What did you do to those two?"

Picking up the Pikachu that was now next to him Red smiled, "Temporary Paralysis"

"Red I don't say this to just anybody, but I like the way you handle things."

* * *

The man stood facing the window as his employee gave him a report, "Sir I'm afraid that the attack on Cerulean City was a failure."

Picking up his Persian he remained silent knowing full well that at times silence was the most powerful thing a man could control and if there was anything that the man appreciated it was power.

The now nervous employee spoke, "Sir. Orders?"

"Do you know why I created this organization."

The man unsure of himself spoke, "No sir."

"Many believe that I did it for the money, others say is was for the respect. Although but both of those are wrong."

"Sir?"

"Power. That's why I created this organization because POWER is everything, I give you the resources that you need but still you fail! Do you have no good news to tell me!"

The man let out a sigh of relief, "Sir actually we think we've located it again."

The man turned around, "Mew."

* * *

**How is everybody doing? Thanks for taking the time to read this far, this was a difficult chapter but I had fun writing it I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think or how I can improve, your time is appreciated.**


End file.
